


unloved

by renjunsbabysitter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, IMSOSORRY, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Parties, Running Away, Smoking, Underage Drinking, mentions of depression, more angst than fluff if im gonna be honest, slowburn, sour and sweet, teenangst, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsbabysitter/pseuds/renjunsbabysitter
Summary: Mark Lee, your typical high school student; senior year. To sum it all up, he wants some teen angst before his last year, who doesn't? It's more than he anticipated, and oh boy, you guessed it! House parties, underage drinking, messy make out sessions with a pretty boy and lots of regrets.





	unloved

love  
/ləv/  
noun  
1\. an intense feeling of deep affection.

Love

How do I put this, it’s a feeling, a strong one. The definition varies but it usually has a solid meaning. To me, love was just a word people threw around to get what they wanted. 

I never felt the feeling itself, of deep affection towards another. Of course, I still love my mom dearly, but that’s a different type, I’m talking about the type where it’s...more? Where you want to get closer to the person in a romantic way, but you just can’t seem to grasp the actual romantic feeling into your hand, it slips away. 

Until the fall of 2018.

I’m a senior in high school, and this may possibly be my last shot at love, the real kind. This story is a little long, so sit tight, get a cup of tea and relax. 

I met a boy, yeah, these cheesy stories always start that way, but mine isn’t so cheesy and sweet like it’s supposed to be. It’s a lot more sad and makes you feel pity me. It’s okay though, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Lee Donghyuck, the senior who sparked my love life, and my feelings (romantically...) we always had the same classes; Writing, Psychology(Ironic…), Some math class I don’t care for, and regular earth science. I needed one more credit after those classes to graduate so I picked an elective, which so happened to be the drama club because it was the only class still taking students. No one liked the drama club. 

“Hey!” A slightly way-too-happy-to-be-here voice perked up behind my right side.

“Hey…?” I turn around in question to be slapped straight in the face with a beautiful tanned skin boy, slightly shorter than me.

The tanned boy puckered his lips and stood on his tippy toes with his eyes closed, this was one hell of a weird kid. Which turned me into full panic mode.

“Who—what? Why?” I had so many ideas running in my head trying to think what the actual fuck is going on right now. 

The slightly shorter boy opened one eye and then the next, gently placing a light smile on his face and turned on his heel and walked the other way before giving me a slight wink and a ‘cya later’ wave. .

Days pass and I haven’t seen the tanned boy. I would be crazy to think I’ve missed him. 

Am I?

It’s a short interaction, from a random boy trying to kiss me, to none at all, actually. I haven’t seen him for about 3 months…? I stopped counting. 

Na Jaemin ; —

“Want another hit?” 

I let out the smoke that already filled my lungs, giving him a slight glare before I smashed my lips against his, “Of course baby.” 

Jaemin is your typical pretty boy, soft brown hair way too long for comfort, long eyelashes that makes you melt just looking at him, that’s how it all started, with a stare. Me and Jaemin weren’t exactly a thing, I didn’t want it to be a thing. I always do these type of…’things’ on the side.

It’s starting to get cold, 5 months have past and it’s August, my birthday passed, woo. I’m 19 now. One more year to go. 

Na Jaemin returned to South Korea, finishing his exchange program. I would say I missed him, but I don’t. I just miss the way his lips felt on mine. Cold and harsh. 

Lee Jeno ; — 

“Happy birthday!...I’m a little late though.” Jeno runs up behind me and gives me a slight nudge, this boy is dangerous. 

“It’s alright, you got me something…” I give him a slight side eye, hinting that it should be another blunt “...right?”

Jeno turns on his heels and stops in front of me, squishing my cheeks, and hovers his mouth over mine “Something better, more amazing!” He kisses the side of my mouth. fucking tease. “Follow me.” Jeno winks and intertwines our hands.

“You have one more year from now right?” Jeno asks, lighting the blunt that's placed in his left hand.

“Yup, you got 2...lucky bastard.” I take the blunt from his hand and take a long hit. 

“Have you ever dated someone?” 

I turn quickly, head low. I take another hit. Breathe in “Mmm...nope!” Breathe out.

“You have one year, Mark. One.” Jeno’s voice cracks

I know, Jeno. That’s the fucking point.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first...fic? Better yet, I haven't written something other than an essay paper about some boring subject, to be honest with you. This bit is a little short, just testing the waters to see if anyone would like it! If people do like it I'll for sure continue it. Enjoy~


End file.
